halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperfect
A Halo 3 machinima series created by Steady Aim Productions. Episode List Episode 1 - Origin Archer is kept inside a Secure Secret Base to stop the spread of a dangerous virus called "Imperfect", tests and experiments are tested on these "Imperfects" to find a Cure but sometimes result in Loss and Destruction. An Elite ODST Unit is Sent to Capture a escaped infected survivor. Episode 2 - Trapped The Mission carries on, trapped inside a Abandoned Water Treatment Plant, on search for an Infected Survivor. Inside the Imperfection Agency many casualties have taken place and some on the outside. A Secret Weapon is already underway. Episode 3 - Confrontation The team is sent to the supposed Origin 18 because of a breakout. But they found themselves in a Nest of Eggs and guardian is not so happy. Stone is now among the Infected and is sharing a cell with Archer. There plan is to escape... but will they succeed? Episode 4 - Deserted Archer and Stone are trying to get to a safe location for their Infected companions. Alpha and Mace are getting closer to a cure and with a new Friend at their side it could change the tide of the infection. Jet and Watson still have no clue what Alpha and Mace have found but they soon will Characters Archer Archer is the main character of the series Imperfect. he was the first of many to abducted in the spartan program and later infected and force to be move along with other infected spartan surviver to secure secret base to to be tested for a cure for infection spreading. he spend his time there talking to major infected jack. after stone was room with him, they plan a massive prison break to free archer friends and escape. Stone he was a former member of the ODST team. after being sent on a mission to find a homeless infected, he himself got infected and was put in a new suit and was taken to the secure secret base. after being room with archer, the two plan a breakout with all the infected to escape. Alpha Alpha is a member of the ODST team and their first mission was to kill or capture an infected homeless. after stone got infected, he got new member on his team, mace, and was sent to the supposed origin of the infection. later after escaping the infected base, he went with mace to investigate something for alpha. Mace Mace is android replacement of stone on the ODST team. he fought with them at the area 18 and helped alpha find the stone temple. Jet he is one of the members in the ODST team. he went on the mission to capture of kill the homeless infected and was sadden when stone almost died. he later went with the team to the infected area and was order later to head were mace and alpha was. Watson Watson is the leader of the ODST team and their first mission was to capture or kill an infected homeless. after stone got infected, he got a new member, mace, on his team and went to the supposed origin of the infection. after escaping the infected camp, he order alpha and mace to check out something in the desert. he later went there with Jet. Security Men They are the guard and scientist of the secure military base and try to find a cure by experimenting on infected. they treated the infected bad and sometimes killed them, which led archer and stone to rebel. after killing many guards, the remaining locked down all doors to keep the infected in. Homeless Infected The was the infected man that the ODST team went to kill of capture. after he infected stone, the team left him be and return to base. it is unknown what happen to him. Unnamed Infected Henchman He went back to the base of his master and told him he found them. He later was told to capture one. Unnamed infected boss The master of the of the purple infected. When he was told he found them, he order him to capture one. Jack He is completely infected kept inside a hibernation tube. He is a friend of archer. External links *SteadyAimProductions YouTube Channel Category:Machinima